Aquel viejo café
by Eldaya
Summary: Harry Potter:
1. Capítulo uno El Genocidio

Capítulo 1

Rememorando...

Hermione estaba sentada tranquilamente en un rincón de aquel viejo café.

Sus dedos jugueteaban con una moderna pluma muggle, que había comprado en una tienda pequeña escondida en un callejón, junto con un paquetito de sobres y hojas negras, y unos botecitos de tinta plateada.

Quería escribir una carta a alguien muy especial, y deseaba cuidar el aspecto de aquella misiva.

En su cabeza las ideas estaban muy claras, pero las palabras bailaban entre ellas, dificultándole el trabajo de plasmarlas en el papel ; le incomodaba esa sensación de impotencia al no saber, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cómo expresarse eficazmente.

Dio un pequeño sorbo a su té de almendras, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el dulce aroma del líquido que calentaba su cuerpo.

Fuera, en la calle, empezaba a oscurecer.

La gente andaba con prisas de acá para allá, cargados con grandes bolsas atestadas de regalos.

La navidad llegaría en poco tiempo, y el febril intento de tenerlo todo a punto para cuando llegase ese día provocaba que allá donde mirase hubiera gente comprando, cargando regalos, poniendo motivos navideños en los escaparates de las tiendas que plagaban su camino.

Sentada al lado de una enorme ventana de madera, observaba el movimiento con melancolía, pensando en sus amigos, su familia... los muertos...

Hacía ya tres años que había finalizado las clases en Hogwarts, y fue en el último año cuando su vida se tiñó de oscuridad.

La lucha eterna contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos se libró durante el último curso, a medida que pasaban los meses, los días, algo le hacía sospechar que una desgracia les sobrevendría, y vivió con esa maldita sensación todos los días de aquel último año.

Y al final, despertó en una pesadilla.

No sabía ni cómo empezó ni porqué, pero de pronto se vieron rodeados por los mortífagos, que se habían infiltrado en el castillo, que debía ser el lugar más seguro de la comunidad mágica.

Todos lucharon, haciendo lo posible por defenderse, pero ellos eran más numerosos y desgraciadamente mucho más poderosos.

Esperaban que Dumbledore fuera por lo menos el único que pudiera salvarles, junto a los que componían la Orden, pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron hacer nada por salvar las vidas de aquellos que perecieron.

La batalla fue cruenta, y por fín todo acabó, tras horas teñidas de sangre y dolor ; aún así, nadie había ganado realmente.

Harry, condenado desde su primer hálito de vida a enfrentarse a aquel despiadado ser, a Voldemort, murió, llevándoselo con él.

No fue sencillo, no fue agradable.

La lucha fue sólo entre ellos dos, en un lugar apartado de los jardines del castillo.

Hagrid yacía muerto a los pies de su casa, con el pánico dibujado en su cara, y Harry no pudo hacer nada por salvarle.

Sintiendo la vida de los seres queridos amenazada, fué a su encuentro, y luchó hasta el final ; casi sin resuello y con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, se obligó a asestar el golpe de gracia a aquella bestia inmunda que tanto mal había traído consigo, pero dando su vida a cambio.

Y Ron... Ron corrió las misma suerte, al intentar protejerla de un ataque por parte de Bellatrix, la dama de ojos fríos y cabellos negros, que reía estrepitosamente lanzando maldiciones por doquier ; en su mente sólo veía pequeños ratoncillos que corrían despavoridos de un lado a otro, gritando histéricamente.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo sobre la hoja y formando una pequeña mancha descolorida.

Hermione rememoró con claridad cómo aquel pelirrojo se interpuso en la trayectoria de un Avada Kedavra, que la mujer siseó con malicia.

Sintió el peso del cuerpo que caía a plomo sobre ella, quedando la cabeza del chico sobre sus rodillas, como si descansase en un sueño eterno, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro por haber conseguido salvar a su amor.

Ella lo abrazó, convulsivamente, lo besó, acarició y llamó con voz entrecortada, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, sin prestar atención a la asesina, que se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en los ojos, divertida por aquel suceso.

Le apuntó con la varita en la frente, sin que ella se inmutase ; prefería morir y estar a su lado que vivir, recordándole en su soledad.

Y cuando la despiadada mujer iba a recitar su maleficio, quedó muda en mitad de su invocación ; cayó de rodillas y allí quedó, como un monigote andrajoso.

Hermione alzó la vista, sorprendida y dolida por la muerte arrebatada, y vió a Lupin, el licántropo, profesor y amigo, que la miraba con horror mientras le tendía una mano.

Al principio ella se zafó de él, gritándole, acusándole de haberla dejado seguir viva, pero tras aullar exasperada todo el dolor que podía arrancar de su vientre, cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas, y perdió la consciencia.

El tiempo y el espacio corrieron a su contra, precipitando una imagen devastadora que quedó grabada en su retina cuando volvió en sí.

Todo había acabado con el amanecer del nuevo día. Los cuerpos de los mortífagos caían desmanejados sobre los de los magos y estudiantes de rostros crispados.

Adonde fuere que mirase encontraba la misma estampa.

Caminó sin rumbo por entre los cuerpos, sintiendo cómo la pena la desgarraba por dentro.

Lupin la seguía a unos pasos, sin decirle nada, tan sólo pendiente por si de repente las cosas empeorasen.

Era increíble que la guerra entre dos estirpes del mismo mundo hubiera sido tan cruenta, el egoísmo y la idolatría los había llevado a hacer algo terrible.

Echó una mirada al devastado edificio de Hogwarts, cuna de muchos magos nobles y honrados... y desgraciadamente de los que se habían malogrado.

Parte del gran castillo había recibido también graves daños ; los cascotes caían sobre los cuerpos sin vida, y las almenas aparecían dañadas con grandes boquetes y quemaduras.

Un amargo sabor le llenó la boca, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, lloró al ver a lo que habían llegado.

Llevaría mucho trabajo el recomponerlo, pero estaba seguro de que algún día volvería a proteger entre sus muros innumerables vidas... Y aún así, sentía desazón y pena en su interior...


	2. Capítulo dos La angustia

Capítulo dos

El silencio del genocidio fue roto por murmullos y rudios, provenientes de muchos lugares. Sólo entonces empezaron a ver cómo algunos cuerpos se movían, algunos quitándose los cuerpos sin vida de encima, otros saliendo de improvisados escondrijos en los que milagrosamente habían encontrado la salvación.

Algunos magos también se habían salvado, y curaban como podían las heridas más superficiales, preparandoles para una estancia en un buen hospital, desde donde habían acudido aquellos que no habían participado en la súbita guerra, prestando su ayuda y evacuando en camillas a los heridos.

Los magos más valientes rebuscaban entre los escombros y los cuerpos a aquellos mortífagos que quedasen aún con vida, agrupando a los pocos que quedaban en un selecto grupo, a los que se les aplicó la máxima sentencia en Azkaban ; murieron tras una larga agonía, devorados por los dementotes.

Tras aquello, Lupin se llevó consigo a Hermione, destrozada y con los nervios crispados, ofreciéndole un hogar donde descansar y superar los trágicos hechos.

Y ella sólo pensaba en cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en la oscuridad, dejando atrás la realidad.

Durmió durante dos días seguidos, murmurando frases inconexas entre sueños, y en ocasiones aullando con horror, ocasión en la que Lupin mitigaba su terror con un leve toque en las sienes ; acudía a su lado en cualquier momento del día o la noche, y la trató con mucha ternura, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de su amabilidad, y de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Se había acostumbrado a su voz suave y melodiosa, a su preocupación por ella y a su carácter afable, y le remordía la conciencia el no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado con él, ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de los días o las semanas, que pasaban a toda velocidad.

Lupin se había encargado de comunicarse con sus padres muggles, y decirles que ella se encontraba bien ; le costó un poco convencerles que la dejaran quedarse con él, pero estratégicamente les sirvió en bandeja alguna excusa que no pudieron eludir.

Así pues, el profesor se encargaba de todo, y ella no debía hacer nada, sólo reposar e intentar olvidar, cosa harto difícil, pues las imágenes de las muertes, los alaridos que resonaban en su cabeza por las noches cuando cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir, la soledad que llenaba su corazón.... la acompañaban durante esos aciagos días, en los que se sentaba frente a la ventana de su habitación, observando el pasar del tiempo, como una muñeca de porcelana, con la mirada fija y sin vida.

Empezó a sentirse presionada, encerrada en una casa que ni siquiera era la suya, junto a un hombre extraño que sólo sabía complacerla y tratarla como a una muñequita susceptible de romperse con cualquier roce, como si fuera de cristal.

Y una noche en la que estaba especialmente sensible y agobiada, estalló, gritándole y diciéndole cosas realmente hirientes ; se preguntaba cómo estaría él ahora, o cómo se sintió en aquel momento, pues ella salió disparada de la casa, sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto.

Por supuesto que él salió corriendo tras ella, pero en aquel momento el mismo autobús nocturno que se apareció a Harry, salió de la nada, y subió sin mirar atrás, dejando a Lupin sólo en la fría noche, mirando cómo se escapaba ella en aquel monstruoso transporte mágico.

No recordaba muy bien cómo ni cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se encontró de pronto frente a su casa ; el conductor había adivinado sin que ella le dijese nada su deseo más profundo, el regresar con su familia y encerrarse en su habitación, aspirando el agradable aroma con el que había crecido.

La sorpresa de sus padres fue mayúscula cuando la vieron entrar por la puerta, sin saludarles siquiera, sólo les miraba con ojos cansados, y cayó redonda en cuanto traspasó el umbral.

Desde aquellos días había pasado ya un mes, y ella estaba algo mejor, aunque las pesadillas eran recurrentes y la pena aún seguía carcomiéndola. Muchas veces había pensado en Lupin, cuando pasaron algunos días se dio cuenta de que no era lo mismo sin él, que compartía un espacio cada vez más notable en su cabeza y, tal vez, en su corazón.

Se sentía avergonzada, pero decidió escribirle, para excusarse humildemente y saber de él, pero ni siquiera le había contestado, ni la primera vez, en la que pensó que tal vez su lechuza se perdió o no fue capaz d encontrarle, ni la segunda vez, en la que siguió intentando convencerse de que tenía mala fortuna, ni la tercera y cuarta vez, en la que suponía que él no quería responderla. O que quizás se había marchado, eran tantas las opciones...

Una desazón la poseyó cuando pensó en que le podría haber pasado algo peor, o en que quizás estaba tan enfadado y dolido con ella que no quería saber nada más.

"¿Realmente es por mi culpa? ¿Estará enfadado conmigo?... Me siento tan triste y asustada..." – pensaba para sus adentros, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de tristeza y los ojos se le empañaban por las pocas lágrimas que empezaban a surgir....


	3. Capítulo tres La añoranza

Capítulo tres

Suspiró, y se acomodó en la silla, cerrando los ojos y expirando suavemente el aire que había llenado sus pulmones, intentando relajarse ; aún así una desagradable sensación llenaba su estómago, como si unas cosquillitas andaran por su vientre, tal y como sintió la primera vez que Ron la besó.

Los nervios empezaban a flaquearla, se sentía extraña, sensible, en ocasiones saltaba por cualquier nimiedad y lo convertía en una montaña... Y no quería seguir así.

Asió con seguridad la pluma, la cargó con la tintura y empezó a escribir, intentando no arrepentirse de nada de lo que pusiera en aquellas hojas.

Tras los cristales, la gente pasaba velozmente, siguiendo su propio camino y sin detenerse a observar a su alrededor, dejando pasar cualquier detalle que les pudiera llamar la atención. Si se hubieran molestado en observar a su alrededor, hubieran visto a alguien de pie, en la acera de enfrente de la cafetería, que llevaba ya apoyado en un escaparate de un negocio fallido hacía unas cuantas horas.

El sol ya se había escondido tras su manto de estrellas, y el frío había arreciado, mordiendo la piel y los huesos de aquellos que no llevaban demasiada ropa de abrigo ; La figura se estremecía al notar aquel frío nocturno que se había intensificado de golpe, pues llevaba ciertamente poca ropa, pero no se movió de allí, ni hizo ademán de guarecerse en algún rincón cercano. Se estremecía y notaba cómo los ojos le lloriqueaban por el frío, pero tan solo cruzó los brazos abrazándose, y siguió observando, tranquilamente, esperando algo que le hiciera saltar.

Hermione seguía en la tentativa de escribir aquella misiva, pero tan sólo había completado tres míseras líneas, y no reflejaba en absoluto lo que quería explicar.

"Madre mía. Tú que siempre has sabido qué decir exactamente, y ahora, ¿qué? ¿De qué te han servido todos esos libros que has leído?.... ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?" – se preguntó desesperada. – "En fín, que sea lo que Dios quiera...."

Releyó lo que había escrito, sin estar del todo contenta de su contenido.

" Lo siento, Lupin.

Lo siento en verdad, no sé cómo compensarte, pero es injusto que no me contestes a las lechuzas, estoy muy preocupada por ti"

Al leer la última frase, que había salido de su interior sin darse cuenta, enrojeció levemente, pensando que sonaba demasiado personal. Pero, como así era en realidad, prefirió dejarlo tal cual.

"¡¡AGH!! Será mejor que lo escriba de un tirón y lo envíe tan buen punto acabe, sino, no lo haré nunca!!" – se reprendió a sí misma, y así fue como lo hizo.

Al dejar la pluma en la mesa, plegó la carta, la metió en un sobre y la cerró con el lacre que había comprado en la tienda, usando el sello que Ginny le había regalado hacía dos años, con el escudo de Gryffindor. Se levantó un momento de la mesa, saliendo a la calle. Desandó el camino que la había llevado a la cafetería, llegando al callejón que se perdía en la esquina, y llamó a su lechuza, que acudió rauda a ella desde el alfeizar del piso superior del edificio, donde se había dedicado a picotear una rata que había cazado.

Hermione le entregó la carta, que cogió con el pico, la acarició suavemente y la dejó volar, mientras le daba la espalda y regresaba rápidamente al café, por lo menos se calentaría un poco, pues la idea de haber salido sin su ropa de abrigo, que había dejado descuidadamente en el respaldo de la silla, había repercutido en que ella empezaba a sentir pesadez en la cabeza y la garganta irritada, un estornudo le anunció que aquella corta excursión le había costado cara, pues no le quedaba otra que curarse con los remedios muggles.

Se precipitó a su mesa, donde lo había dejado todo, y se sentó otra vez, con la intención de escribir a Ginny.

No había ni cogido la pluma cuando en un golpe de aire la puerta del establecimiento se abrió, cosa que su lechuza aprovechó para entrar revoloteando y esconderse bajo una mesa, extrañamente nadie se había percatado excepto Hermione, que pegó un bote en el asiento.

Vió cómo se acercaba a ella dando graciosos saltitos, sin carta y sin respuesta. Se sorprendió mucho, porque acababa de salir a entregar esa carta, y no encontraba solución para aquel misterio. Cuando la tuvo a sus pies, la cogió con cuidado y la puso en su regazo, intentando que nadie lo viera, cosa bastante fácil porque, aunque la cafetería estaba bastante vacía, la camarera estaba más pendiente de un cliente con el que tonteaba que por quien quedaba en la sala. Así pues, la sostuvo en sus manos, y sintió un ligero pinchazo en el dedo, producido por algo que la lechuza llevaba en una de sus patas.

Era un anillo pequeño, que reconoció al instante, pues lo había visto infinidad de veces en las manos del licántropo, que lo llevaba siempre en el dedo meñique.

Llevaba engarzado el rostro de un híbrido de lobo, con las fauces abiertas, mostrando unos afilados colmillos y un fino reguero de sangre cayendo de su boca. Bastante extraño y aterrador, le pareció muy desagradable cuando lo vió por primera vez, pero no le preguntó nada sobre ello por si no fuera algo de lo que hablar.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, mirando con los ojos abiertos aquella joya ; la deprendió de la pata del animal y lo guardó con fuerza en su puño.

¡¡Está aquí!! – exclamó en alto, sin reparar en cómo la miraban sobresaltados al haberla escuchado gritar.

Se levantó, dejando la silla en su sitio, pegada a la mesa ; pagó a la camarera que charlaba coquetamente con un empleado, y salió a la calle, arrebujándose en su abultado abrigo de invierno, mirando con ansia en cualquier dirección, intentando adivinar la figura de Lupin en cualquier espalda.


	4. Capítulo cuatro Buscándote

Capítulo cuatro

Buscándote

De repente la lechuza salió volando de su hombro, donde se había posado, y planeando se posó en la acera de enfrente, donde ella fue a buscarla.

Había algo en el suelo, una especie de cajita pequeña junto a un sobre, en la que se podía leer perfectamente su nombre, escrito con letras rojas y brillantes.

El sello del lacre estaba aún caliente, e hizo que se sobresaltara, volviendo a buscar a su alrededor, sin conseguir ver a nadie ; la calle estaba casi desierta, pues era ya entrada la noche, se le había hecho más tarde de lo normal.

Sin embargo, se quedó allí, de pie, observando con miedo lo que había encontrado. Se preguntaba si era de Lupin, y ante esa sospecha se sintió desgraciada, al haberle tenido tan cerca y no haberle visto, se sentía una estúpida.

Se apoyó en el cristal, el mismo sitio donde la espalda de aquel extraño había estado apoyada hasta poco antes de que saliera ella de la cafetería, y abrió el sobre, con las manos temblando. Leyó el contenido con prisas, sin respirar apenas, y la pena volvió a apoderarse de ella al leer las últimas líneas.

"Supuse que era mejor dejarte seguir con tu vida. Aquella noche me dí cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer contigo, tu corazón no me aceptó, y, créeme, lo mejor era no ponerme en contacto contigo. Debía curar mis heridas antes de poder verte o hablarte, pues tu sola presencia me arranca el alma, sin poder tenerte para mí.

Ya ves, hoy he calculado mal. No me imaginé que podría encontrarte, y, cuando te he visto, no he podido hacer más que quedarme tras la ventana, mirándote. Pero no puedo hacer más.

No te sientas culpable por mí, yo mismo me lo busqué. Somos demasiado distintos, además de la evidente diferencia de edad.

Ah, eres asombrosa.

Hay algo para ti en la cajita, es un regalo que te hago, con increíble cariño. En realidad, hace ya mucho que lo tengo, te lo quise dar aquella noche, pero... te fuiste, así que me he visto obligado a guardarlo, no me sentía capaz de deshacerme de lo único que me recordaba a ti. En fín, ahora es tuyo. Cuidate.

Con gran afecto, Lupin. "

Hermione dirigió sus pasos indecisos por la calle desnuda. El viento susurraba en sus oídos secretos, murmullos que la asustaban cada vez más, pues tenía la sensación de que la voz que le llegaba a través del aire le era muy familiar.

– ¡Hermione...! – giró la cabeza de repente, al oír su nombre. La piel se le erizó, reconociendo la voz ; estaba segura de que era él. No obstante, frente a ella no había nadie, sólo su lechuza, que revoloteaba contenta en su cercanía.

– " Ufff... me estoy volviendo loca, ¡¡ahora incluso le oigo!! " – la decepción teñía sus ojos castaños, que miraban hacia delante sin ver nada en realidad.

Apesadumbrada, siguió adelante, caminando lentamente.

Sus padres estarían sin duda preocupados ; se imaginó a su madre prácticamente tirándose de los pelos mientras se mordía nerviosamente las uñas, mientras que su padre estaría refunfuñando, proclamando a voz en grito castigos que en realidad nunca llevaban a cabo.

Eran muy nerviosos y enseguida se crispaban, pero eran un trozo de pan.

A pesar de que ella tenía suficiente poder como para protegerse en el mundo muggle, ellos aún temían por ella. Sin duda lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts les había hecho desconfiar aún más del mundo y de lo que le pertenecía por derecho a su pequeña.

Sabía que tenían razón, pero estaba harta de ser la pequeña niña que ellos cuidaban como si fuera aún un infante, y no la adolescente que, aunque había estado a punto de morir, había renacido de entre las cenizas, y que en diversas ocasiones había salido triunfal de aventuras peligrosas.

Cabizbaja, recuperó en su recuerdo una vieja melodía triste, melancólica, que siempre la acompañaba en sus peores momentos, martilleando su corazón herido.

El vacío que llevaba en su interior la dejaba desnuda, vulnerable, rota.... No entendía porqué precisamente ahora se había dado cuenta de cuales eran sus sentimientos, y, aunque es mejor tarde que nunca, se arrepintió de haberlos descubierto cuando ya estaba todo perdido. La confianza se había roto en mil pedazos y lo único que era capaz de pensar era en todo tipo de situaciones en las que le hubiera gustado estar con él. Se rompió un poco más cuando divisó a unos cuantos pasos a una pareja comiéndose a besos, abrazados bajo aquel cielo oscuro del que pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

Muy lentamente, y en forma de pequeñas perlas blancas, se deslizaban lentamente, cayendo como pétalos de cerezo en flor, tiñendo el suelo de un blanco puro y diáfano.

Apartó la mirada de aquella pareja, y giró bruscamente a la derecha, adentrándose en un parque solitario, que en uno de sus costados daba a un río que atravesaba tranquilamente la ciudad, con aguas calmadas que en ocasiones traían extraños regalos, y donde una inmensa fauna marina poblaba su arena y sus aguas.

Siguió un sendero de losas de madera que se adentraba en el parque, bordeado de bancos de madera, a unos diez pasos de distancia cada uno, y serpenteó perdiéndose en el camino, sin pensar en el camino tomado ni molestarse en recordarlo para cuando quisiera volver tras sus pasos.

Distraída, llegó hasta una ladera, donde había un pequeño banco para dos personas, desde donde se podía observar las aguas tranquilas del río, por el que un puente cruzaba a lo lejos, y un paseo lo circundaba, ligándolo con el parque.

La luna, cortada en una limpia mitad, alumbraba suavemente aquel paisaje, arrancando destellos suaves al agua y alumbrando un poco su campo de visión, mostrando la inmensidad del vacío en el que se veía envuelta.

Le gustaba mucho lo que veía, era hermoso, y en otra ocasión le hubiera enamorado, pero ahora tan sólo contribuía a que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, que escocían con ansias de ser vertidas.

Escondió la cara entre sus frías manos, y lloró por fín, intentando arrancarse el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta y el vientre. Las piernas le flaqueaban, y empezaba a tiritar ; pero no era el frío la que la había vencido, sino sus sentimientos de mujer, que se habían despertado por segunda vez, más intensamente si cabe.

La cajita, que había guardado despreocupadamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo, se le cayó al suelo en un movimiento brusco, y se agachó a recogerlo.

La compuerta se había abierto, y la tela que había cubierto la base donde había estado resguardado el anillo de Lupin se había desenganchado un poco, dejando entrever un trozo de papel amarillento, que no había notado cuando lo abrió por primera vez.


	5. Capítulo cinco Su historia

Capitulo cinco

Su historia

Se respaldó en el banco, tirando con cuidado de la tela de tafetán roja, para descubrir algo parecido a un pergamino, que cogió con precaución.

Dejó la cajita a su lado, y desplegó aquello, descubriendo una fotografía de Lupin, que parecía reciente.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas ; entornó los ojos para provocar que cayeran las que le quedaban, para poder ver mejor la imagen.

Se distinguía a Lupin, vistiendo su usual capa raída, unos guantes con los dedos cortados y una bufanda de Gryffindor, que le hizo sonreír.

La imagen se movía a cámara lenta, y Lupin la miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos que tanto añoraba contemplar, sus labios dejaban escapar un murmullo casi inaudible, y le dedicaba una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía un ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba escondido a sus espaldas, que al principio eran tan sólo unos capullos cerrados y pequeños, pero que en cuestión de segundos se abrían completamente, dejando ver todo su esplendor.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro del hombre, mirándola con un extraño temor en los ojos vidriosos, y la escena se esfumó tras una cortina de humo, para volver a empezar otra vez desde el principio.

Hermione se quedó muda mirando aquella foto, y siguió contemplándola durante un rato, intentando escuchar el murmullo de Lupin, sin entender apenas lo que decía.

Sabía que la magia estaba prohibida, siempre lo recordaba, pero después de lo que había pasado, pensó que demasiado preocupados estarían por recomponer el mundo mágico como para perseguirla y castigarla por hacer algo de magia, así que pensó por un momento, rebuscando en su memoria algo que pudiera ayudarla a potenciar aquella imagen y poder escuchar por fín lo que él decía.

Tenía la sensación de que se lo estaba diciendo directamente a ella, y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, quería asegurarse de no estar loca y de que lo que sospechaba era cierto.

Se sacó la varita de debajo del suéter, donde siempre la llevaba camuflada ; en un caso necesario podría recurrir a ella con presteza, y murmuró un hechizo con el que esperaba descubrir lo que se le escondía a sus oídos y a su vista.

La imagen volvió a desandar lo que había había visto ya unas cuantas veces, y el ruido de fondo se escuchó claramente. Una melodía dulce sonaba en un viejo gramófono muggle, y el roce de la ropa de Lupin dejaba adivinar que se movía inquieto. Respiró hondo mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza, y al clavar la vista al frente, murmuró algo que ahora se escuchó perfectamente.

– Hermione... – respiró conteniendo el aliento, y al expulsarlo de una sola vez, volvió a hablar – ...Te amo... – al decir eso, descubrió el ramo que escondía tras la espalda, y mirándola con ojos de carnero degollado, le pidió en tono desesperado algo que hizo que su corazón le diese un vuelco.

– Cásate conmigo. Sé mía, quédate a mi lado... Te necesito.. Te quiero.... – la voz se le quebró, y la imagen se oscureció, llevándose aquella imagen al recuerdo.

Hermione temblaba, sosteniendo la foto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida, tan insensible de no entender? Jamás había sospechado nada, y ahora le carcomía la sensación de haberlo perdido todo y de haberse quedado sin vida.

Enterró la cabeza entre su pecho, llorando desconsolada, y en un murmullo respondió a su propuesta, como si él la pudiera escuchar en cualquier rincón donde estuviese...

– Sí... sí... sí que quiero... ¡¡¡¡Ven a buscarme!!!! –

Los recuerdos de Ron y de lo que sentía por él se mezclaban ahora con lo que sentía ahora por Lupin. Se avergonzaba de haber relegado a Ron a un segundo plano, cuando lo había querido muchísimo, pero al parecer aún podía amar de nuevo, y más intensamente como podía comprobar.

– Ron, ¡¡lo siento!! Allá donde estés, nos encontraremos cuando yo muera, y podremos seguir viviendo nuestra historia... Pero yo sigo viva, y es sencillo : los sentimientos cambian... – suspiró largamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para retener las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos. – No te enfades.. Te sigo guardando muy dentro de mí... –

Plegó la fotografía otra vez, y al querer devolverla a su escondrijo, se asustó, al comprobar que en la pequeña caja había un nuevo objeto.

Un anillo reluciente, plateado, con un cristal en forma de lágrima engarzado, que tenía un ínfimo pétalo de rosa bermellón en su interior, y en el que, a la luz de la luna, vió que algo estaba grabado.

– ¿Magia? – quería pensar que aquello venía ligado a lo que había visto, tal vez al descubrir la foto fuera mostrado el anillo, pero... sería demasiado estúpida si lo creyera así. – ¿¿Remus?? ¿¿Estás aquí?? – no se dió cuenta de que había perdido ya la forma tan formal de llamarle ; siempre por su apellido, resultaba frío, pero no podía acostumbrarse a tratarle con tanta familiaridad....

Ahora, tenía tal desazón en su interior que lo llamaba buscándole alrededor, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que debería estar allí, junto a ella.

– Remus, por favor, muéstrate – suplicó sollozando – Quiero verte.... No niegues que estás aquí, NOTO tu presencia, ¡¡¡¡sé que me estás viendo!!!! –

Su voz, truncada por el nerviosismo, sonó como un gorgojeo tembloroso, y calló, tragando saliva y respirando rápidamente.

Sus oídos se agudizaron, escuchando el roce contra la hierba de algo que se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella, que se asustó. Escuchaba atentamente mientras se agarraba del cuello del abrigo con ansia y miraba fíjamente ante ella, logrando distinguir una figura que se iba dibujando a medida que se acercaba lentamente hacia su posición.

La luna iluminaba pequeños pedazos de aquella loma, dejando ciertas partes en penumbra y otras donde la claridad alumbraba tenuemente, y fué en uno de aquellos lapsus donde ella vió, con un gritito de sorpresa, quién era.

La luz le alumbró de lleno, dibujando aquella cara que tanto conocía ; sus ojos castaños brillaban intensamente, y la sonrisa de su rostro era tímida y franca ; y le arrebató el corazón. Sin esperar a que acabase de subir la pendiente, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza y enterrando sus rizos en su pecho, mientras lloraba convulsivamente.

– Reeeeemuuus... – su voz entrecortada llegaba tenuemente desde su escondrijo, ahora se mezclaba la tristeza con la felicidad y el miedo, que por partes iguales recorrían su cuerpo, atravesándola como si fuesen alfileres.

El hombre permaneció allí, de pie, sin atreverse a mover ni un sólo músculo, experimentando distintas sensaciones al sentir el joven cuerpo de la muchacha que lo abrazaba con tanta ansia.

El rubor tiñó sus mejillas ; y se sorprendió al sentirse como un adolescente, pero aquella mujer, que no niña, lo había hechizado, y ahora, tras tanto tiempo esperando por ella, la tenía entre sus brazos.

Era desesperante comprobar que lo que tanto le había costado ocultar durante aquel tiempo, se desmoronaba en un segundo; todo el esfuerzo que le había supuesto obligarse a no pensar en ella o en no correr en su búsqueda era ahora superado con creces por le creciente amor que se filtraba por cada poro de su piel, hasta que la rodeó en un abrazo tenso.

Hermione buscó con la mirada la del lupino, que enseguida la contestó con una afable sonrisa ; ella se puso de puntillas y le besó suavemente, cruzando los dedos para que él no la rechazara.

Remus, que por un momento se había quedado en blanco, la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con ternura, devolviéndole el beso dulcemente, mientras los copos de nieve seguían deslizándose sobre sus cuerpos, alfombrando el suelo por donde pisaban.

Y durante toda aquella noche se perdieron en sus besos y susurros de amor, como tantas otras noches que vinieron después ; hasta que culminó en una ceremonia al estilo muggle, donde sus vidas quedaron unidas y selladas para toda la eternidad.

La celebración fué tal y como había ellos habían imaginado ; muy hermosa y radiante. Todos los amigos que habían sobrevivido y que ahora eran como una enorme familia muy unida, asistieron al enlace, con grandes sonrisas y paz en sus ojos. Sus padres, llorando al ver cómo su pequeña hija se iba con otro hombre, intentaban sonreír sin parecer demasiado paternales, prometiéndose estar siempre a su lado, y murmurando entre ellos frases de amor, renovando sus votos con cariño.

Mientras, el aire, plagado de pétalos blanquecinos, se encargaba de hacerlos volar alrededor de la pareja, convirtiendo aquel lugar en una preciosa alfombra donde dos pequeños gemelos correteaban jugueteando a tirarse por el suelo y a llenarse de pétalos, que transformaban en un plis plas en palomas y mariposas con un leve gesto de la mano o un murmullo.

– Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritó la niña, corriendo a agarrarse del vestido de la novia, que la miró con cariño, aupándola y abrazándola con amor.

Remus la besó en los labios suavemente, mirándola con gran amor, con la felicidad exhultante en los ojos, sabiendo lo feliz que era junto a una mujer maravillosa que le había dado dos lindos hijos, y que por fín había hecho suya.

Le pasó el brazo por la cintura mientras reía con ganas de las locuras que su hijo hacía, jugando con Tonks, que, aunque en ocasiones le miraba con ojos tristes, regalaba a su "sobrinito" una franca sonrisa, y le mostraba cuánto podía hacer con su poder.

Remus sonrió complacido para sus adentros, pensando que jamás nada iba a destrozar aquella felicidad completa.

Pero, quién sabe lo que el destino guarda entre sus cartas...


	6. Reviews, Primera parte

Reviews, Primera parte

Ante todo, muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews, estoy muy contenta de que os haya gustado tanto mi historia ; cierto es que temí haberme pasado demasiado y que me crucificarais, pero por lo visto ha sido muy bien recibido, ¡¡de veras muchas gracias!!

He intentado crear una historia màs dulce, con un final tal vez abierto, dependerá de si os conformais con este pedazo de historia o si quereis que les haga perrerías.... Creo que me he aficionado a la pareja Remus / Hermione... desde que me pidieron que los dejara juntitos en la historia anterior que hice ; Hielo. Jujuju, dijeron que habìan pocas historias sobre ellos dos.... Pues nada, nada, aquí que yo quiero satisfacer...

No sé si os gustará el extraño final que les hice, al principio quería hacer sufrir más, pero... esque no lo puedo evitaaaaaaaaaaaaaar....

metallium: Muchas gracias, estoy realmente contenta de que te haya interesado tanto, pero aún no me puedo creer que le guste tanto a alguien mi historia... u

cloe: Jejeje, sí, es cierto, pobre Harry... Tan solo he precipitado un poquito los hechos.. uuuu

Ya ves que ya he trabajado en la historia, jijiji, espero que disfrutes estos capítulos...

Ojalá os gusten!!!!!!!!!

sarah black patryn: Uah, me parece mentira que haya sido tan intenso para tí, me alegro!! Bien, he descrito sentimientos que todas hemos experimentado, así que es lógico que te puedas sentir algo identificada cuando lo lees.... Quise hacerlo triste, aunque dudo mucho que pudiera transmitir toda la angustia que en esos momentos pueblan el corazón... TT

Jejeje, la verdad esque no puedo evitar tratar a Lupin con su apellido, me he acostumbrado... uuuu Me gusta muchísimo cómo queda, por ello lo trataba así.... Pero me has hecho caer en la cuenta del error, por eso lo he manipulado en el fic, para que no vuelva a suceder y que los lectores no se sientan confudidos... No sé si ha quedado demasiado bien, pero... uu

En fín, ale, que me he portado... :p

Lo del anillo.. pues en realidad no pensé en hacer nada con él, pero ahora lo tengo en mi cabeza, así que seguramente sí que voy a sacarle provecho.... jijijiji.... Así que te ha llamado la atención, ¿eh?

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no has dado por hecho que tan sólo era una joya a la que tenía mucho cariño, un regalo estupendo para la chica que tan solo desea tener un recuerdo de su amor junto a ella?.... Uuuuuh, me doy cuenta de que he olvidado algo importante, cagüen la leche....

En fins, que muchas gracias, me habeis animado mucho, tenía miedo de no gustar Aunque hay historias que gozan de más cariño que otras.... a ver si con las que casi no se han leído me pongo a currar y consigo que les cojan también cariño....

Besitos dulces!!!!! Arigatô de nuevo!!!!

Es gracias a los que me siguen y me dan ánimos que sigo escribiendo!!!!


End file.
